A Promising Journey
by charliestarz
Summary: Oh dear...I'm so terrible @ summaries! Legolas is about to set out on the Journey of the Ring...what will it hold? Please read and review*^^*
1. The promise

A Promising Journey:  
Chapter 1- The Journey Begins  
  
Hello all! I hope that you enjoy what I have of this story so far!! This will be a long story, I hope that you don't mind!_! I will try to update often! Write me with questions or comments @ pinkstarz84@yahoo.co.nz  
Oh but do R&R too please! I would really appreciate it!~  
  
Disclaimer: All places, persons and things (except for Sila, Eria, Luitha and Jithoniel) are property of the amazingly talented J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
A/N: In this whole chapter, they are all speaking in elvish...*^_^*  
  
Sila looked out the window and sighed. It had been two weeks and Legolas still had not returned from hunting orcs on the edge of southern Mirkwood. "I am so terribly bored and these lessons aren't helping."  
Sila absolutely dreaded her lessons. The only lessons that she liked were her magic and healing lessons. All these lessons out of the book she found totally pointless. Sila sighed again and closed her book. She leaned her head against the window and in a few minutes, she was fast asleep.  
Sila was one of the many elven maidens of Mirkwood. But, she was different. She was one of the most skilled warriors in all of Mirkwood, not to mention very handy with a bow and arrow. However, just because she was a great warrior did not mean that her mouth did not often get her into trouble. Instead of one of the beautiful dresses that was customary of elven maidens, she wore grayish greenish pants, a green tunic that tied from behind, and tan boots that came to below her knees. On her back she carried her bow and arrow, along with a knife. She always kept her auburn hair tied back, so as not to get in her face when she was fighting. The only thing that distinguished from all the other elven warriors was the star clip and necklace that she wore. She hated to be sentimental, so she told everyone that the only reason she wore the clip was to keep extra hair out of her face. Truly she wore it as a remembrance of her father, who had given it to her before he left for the battle in which he was slain. Only Legolas, her mother, her sister and King Thranduil knew the truth. The necklace was a gift from Legolas, given to her when they made the promise. Ever since her father died, Sila had vowed to become a great elven warrior. Legolas had helped her to accomplish this goal, for he was also one of the greatest elven warriors in Mirkwood, not to mention the prince. Sila found stars to be very intriguing ever since she was born. She felt that stars held some sort of secret, maybe even the secret of her own destiny. Her mother was one of King Thranduils greatest advisors, that is how she came to know Legolas, ever since she was born. Their love for jokes, adventure and laughter made them the best of friends.  
"Sila...Sila...SILA!"  
Sila felt something push her shoulder.  
"HUH...WHAT???" She was still half asleep.  
"Don't tell me that you have already forgotten your best friend Legolas?"  
Sila was awake now.  
"Legolas!!!!!!!!!!!!" she immediately proceeded to jump up and give him a huge hug.  
He laughed. "I see that you managed to fall asleep during your lessons again."  
"You know that I dread these lessons! I find it totally pointless to read about all these various places in middle earth! I would rather go out and explore them myself!  
"And I see that you have not lost sense of adventure in these past two weeks!"  
"Of course not! Oh Legolas, these past few weeks have been so boring without you!!! It was no fun going around the forest of Mirkwood by myself!!! Can you imagine not having a partner in crime and adventure for two whole weeks?"  
He laughed again, but this time nervously. "So what else is new?"  
Sila was too busy to notice his nervous look so she continued, "Well my mum and sister tried to put me into one of the dresses again for a banquet! Luckily, I got away before they could catch me!"  
"No one has ever been able to convince you to wear one of those!" Legolas smirked.  
"And no one ever will!!!! Those things are dreadfully uncomfortable!"  
"I wouldn't know."  
Sila laughed. "Good thing, for you would look awfully funny in one!"  
She started laughing harder just imagining Legolas in one. Legolas laughed once, and then looked away. This time, Sila noticed.  
"Legolas? What is the matter? You look tired, you should probably rest."  
"I wish I could, but I have to leave again, this time for probably longer."  
"What?????????? Where to now?" Sila was getting angry, she had been cooped up in her house taking lessons for the past two weeks, and there was no way that that was going to continue.  
"To Imladris."  
"To Imladris!!!!" Sila's emerald eyes lit up. "I want to go too! Oh wow, Imladris, I hear that it is beautiful! And maybe I can-"  
"It is not a happy mission," Legolas said sadly.  
"I don't understand."  
"I have to tell Lord Elrond about the escaping of Gollum."  
Sila's eyes widened at the mention of that dreadful creature. "Well, it wasn't just your fault, we all thought that he was becoming tamer! If that is what your mission is, then I should be a part as well!" Sila stared at Legolas with a determined look on her face and smiled. "Please!"  
Legolas looked at Sila and smiled. "Sure, if you can convince my father."  
Sila jumped up and down and gave Legolas another hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!" She pushed Legolas out the door. "Now you go and rest, you are tired, I know it. I'll find you later and tell you what your father said!" And with that, she ran off, and before Legolas could even blink, she was out of sight. He laughed to himself.   
"I sure am glad to have Sila as my best friend." He strode over to the nearest tree and without an effort, was nestled between its branches. "What a nice place for a nap, I have missed this forest terribly."  
Meanwhile, Sila was racing towards the great hall of King Thranduil. She stopped when she saw her mother and the king in the front garden, talking. They were standing in front of the moonlight ball, and the fountain of old, and Sila's mother looked very concerned. Sila walked up to them with caution.  
"Excuse my lord, and mum, but I have a question I would like to ask you."  
King Thranduil looked up and smiled. "Sila! It seems like I haven't seen you in ages! I take it that you were very happy to see Legolas?"  
"Incredibly my lord."  
Sila's mother turned towards her. "Then you know that he is off to Imladris tomorrow? King Thranduil was just telling me the news."  
Sila looked up at her mother. "Yes, I know, and actually, that is the very subject of my question."  
"Oh?" King Thranduil fixed his gaze upon Sila.  
"My lord, I was wondering if I could accompany him this time."  
King Thranduil took a deep breath. "I don't see why not."   
Sila's mom opened her mouth in protest, but quickly shut it, for she knew that the King was wise, and knew what he was doing.  
"Then it is all right with you mum?" Sila's eyes were full of hope.  
"Of course my darling." Eria forced a smile.  
"My lord, I am honored." She bowed low and ran off to find Legolas.  
Once Sila was out of sight, Eria turned towards King Thranduil. "I know that you are wise, but I am not sure if I am comfortable with Sila going on this journey."  
"Eria, I assure, you she will be fine. She can take care of herself."  
"I know my lord, but I fear that the journey will not end at Rivendell. I sense that there will be a longer journey that they will take part in, and it will be one of a high importance, much more than we think. These times are uncertain."  
"You are wise, Eria, for this I can sense too, and that is exactly why I am sending Sila." King Thranduil placed a hand on Eria's shoulder. "She is gifted, and I know will be much needed."  
"Yes, yes, I know." Eria sighed and stared out upon the forest. "But does she?"  
Legolas woke slowly and stretched. He then proceeded to look at the sun. "Oh dear, almost meal time!" With that, he jumped out of the tree lightly and bounded towards the dining hall. As he entered the room, he was immediately greeted with many people. Amidst, the crowd, Legolas caught sight of Sila talking with her sister Luitha, and her husband, Jithoniel. He made his way towards her.  
"Good evening lady Luitha, and sir Jithoniel." Legolas bowed politely to them.  
"Good evening Prince Legolas."  
"Yes, good evening Prince Legolas," Sila said in a mocking tone as she bowed low to the ground.  
Legolas smiled. "So what did my father say?"  
"I get to go!" Sila's large smile seemed to light up the room.  
Luitha turned towards Legolas. "We have just heard the story for about the fiftieth time. I am so glad that she will be leaving tomorrow, I can finally get her off of my back!"   
Sila laughed. "Can't you just feel the sisterly love?"  
Legolas bowed again. "Well, I must be off to the head of the table to sit next to my father."  
"Alright then, shall I come see you after dinner?" Sila inquired.  
"I am afraid that I will be resting for I am still tired." Legolas replied. "But, I shall see you tomorrow at noon, for that is when we depart."  
"Ok, get lots of rest, see you tomorrow!"  
The next day Sila got up bright and early. She stretched and walked towards her window. As she gazed out onto the forest of Mirkwood she smiled. "You better take a good look at the forest Sila," she said to herself, "for you won't be seeing it for a while."   
"Talking to yourself again?"  
Sila whirled around and saw her sister Luitha standing in the doorway.  
"Very funny Luitha! I am just taking one last look at Mirkwood." She sighed. "For I know that I shall miss it."  
"Well, cheer up, for you are going to the beautiful Imladris, and I have come with a parting present!"   
Sila's eyes widened and she jumped in front of her sister. "What is it, what is it?"  
From behind her back, Luitha pulled out a long beautiful knife. Sila stared at it in awe. Luitha presented it to her and said, "I noticed that your old one had a notch in it, so I had Jithoniel craft this one. It is finely made, and one of a kind, I hope that you like it."  
Sila was almost speechless. "Like it? I love it!! Thank you so much! You are the best sister anyone could ask for! Tell Jithoniel thank you for me!" With that, she threw her arms around her sister and gave her a big long hug.  
"Well off with you now Sila, for you must be getting ready, there isn't much time before noon!"  
Sila heeded her sister's words and ran to get ready.  
At noon, Sila went to the King's Garden, for that is where she would depart from. In front of the fountain she found the King, her mother, and Legolas. Her horse Ely looked excited and all ready to go. Sila smiled at everyone then approached the King and her mother and bowed.  
"I promise my lord, to bring you and all of the Great Wood honour on this journey."  
King Thranduil smiled down at Sila. "I am sure you will Sila, I am sure you will."  
Sila's mom looked at her. "I love you Sila, be careful and let the stars be your guide."  
Sila hugged her mom. "I'll miss you mum! I'll be back before you know it!" With that, Sila turned away and with no effort at all, jumped lightly upon Ely.  
Eria closed her eyes and whispered, "you will not be back soon my dear, and I fear that you may never come back at all." A single tear dropped from her eye, but was quickly wiped away.  
Sila was talking to Legolas, so she did not hear Eria. "Hey Legolas, I challenge you to a race! Bet you that I win!" She smirked at Legolas.  
He smiled back. "I accept the challenge! Prepare to be surprised for I will be so far ahead of you that I will look like only a speck on the horizon!"  
Sila laughed. "We shall see Legolas, we shall see!" And with that, she leaned over and in Ely's ear whispered: noro lim, noro lim, Ely! Immediately, she was off in a gasp of wind. Legolas was close behind her.  
King Thranduil and Eria watched their children depart. To Eria, this reminded her of the time she said her last goodbye to her beloved husband Caled. To the King, it reminded him of the time when his wife sought the Grey Havens long ago. This both brought them great sorrow. Masking his sadness, King Thranduil turned to Eria and smiled. Suddenly, a thought passed into his head.  
"Eria, Legolas and Sila have a wonderful friendship, no?"  
"Yes, my lord, a very wonderful and special friendship."  
"Sometimes Eria," he paused "I think that it might become more."  
Eria turned to the king and smiled, but shook her head. "No my lord, they will always remain friends, remember the promise that they made?"  
~**Flashback- The Promise**~  
Legolas ran quickly after Sila, but she was much too fast. He stopped and looked around. He was deep in the heart of Mirkwood. His keen ears heard a sob. He turned around and saw Sila crouched on the ground, her head buried in her arms, leaning against a tree. "Sila..." Legolas whispered as he walked towards her. She did not say anything. "Sila, it is I, Legolas..." He was sitting right next to her now.  
Suddenly Sila threw her arms around Legolas and sobbed into his shoulder. "Forgive me Legolas..." Sila said.  
"For what?"  
"For running off in such a huff, not telling anyone where I was going...I must have my mum terribly worried. And she is already very upset." After saying that last sentence, Sila began to cry again.  
"Why Legolas? How? How was my father slain? He was one of the best warriors in all of Mirkwood! Why was he the one killed? I don't understand, I don't understand!" Sila was crying uncontrollably now.  
"Sila, your father was one of the greatest elves in all of Mirkwood. No doubt about it. He was very brave and died in great honour."  
Sila wiped away her tears and sighed. "I don't care anymore, I just wish to have him back. I will train even harder now, and fulfill my goal to be one of the finest warriors of all of Mirkwood...for my father!"  
Legolas looked at Sila. "And you have that star clip that he gave you."  
"Oh yes! I almost forgot about the clip!" She pulled it out of a small pocket in her pants and it seemed to light up all of Mirkwood. Sila placed it in her hair. She felt more tears coming, and she tried to hold them back. However it was unsuccessful and they started to flow again.  
Legolas gave her a hug and let her head rest upon his shoulder. "It will be alright Sila, I know how you feel. I felt the same way when my mother sought the Grey Havens long ago."  
Sila looked up at him, her tears beginning to subside again. "That was one of the worst moments I can remember Legolas. Although, I know that we will see her again someday." Sila sighed.  
Legolas stared at the ground.   
"You know what Legolas? Seeing the look on my mother's face when she heard the news, it was equally as painful as hearing that my father was dead. She took it so well, I do not see how she kept herself together."  
"Your mother is a very amazing and respectable lady."  
"Yes she is. And how she kept her composure, I will never know. She loved my father dearly, and I know this is must be hurting her dreadfully."  
"I remember the look on my fathers face when my mom went to the Grey Havens. That was the first time I had ever seen a tear in his eye. He loved my mother just as much as your mother loved your father."  
"I will never fall in love." Sila said sternly.  
Legolas surprisingly looked down at her. It was quite an obscure comment to make at the moment.  
"It gets in the way Legolas, it makes things more painful. Just look at how much are parents were hurting. I don't know if I could take it again."  
Legolas nodded in agreement.  
"So we must make a promise, right here, right now, that we will never fall in love with anyone," Sila said.  
Legolas smiled and opened his palm. Sila gasped. In his palm was a star on a thin chain. Both made of mithril.  
"Is that for me?"  
"Yes, I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but this would be something perfect to bind the promise with."  
Sila took the necklace and gingerly put it on. "I will never take it off. If it is lost or broken, the promise will be broken."  
"And of course that will never happen! It's mithril!" Legolas joked slightly.  
Sila and Legolas both smiled at each other and started making their way back to the King's Garden.  
~**End of The Promise**~  
King Thranduil instantly remembered that dreadful day. "I just want them to be extremely happy." He sighed.  
Eria turned to him and grinned. "I don't think that they can get any happier than they already are."  
  
*^_^* Well, here is the first chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to e-mail me with feedback and questions if you want too! I would very much appreciate it!_! (And R&R!) I love to get e-mail!!! Tata, huggles and mwahs * pinkstarz * 


	2. Journey to Rivendell

Chapter 2- Rivendell Much love to Quite One.such an honour to get a review from one of my favourite authors!!!!!! Hehe I've changed my name to * charliestarz * because there is another author named pinkstarz, check out her stories *^^*  
  
Please enjoy, read and review!*^^* A/N: None of these characters or places belong to me, except for Sila. They are all property of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
The journey to Rivendell was a short one, for the horses of the elves were very swift. Sila and Legolas weren't the only ones going, they were accompanied by some of the King's guards, who, with the insistence of the King, were sent to watch over Legolas and Sila.  
The last night of the journey, Sila came up with an idea. "Hey Legolas, the guards will be checking up on us soon, why not have a little fun with them?"  
Legolas' eyes gleamed with delight. "What do you have in mind?"  
Sila leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Legolas smiled.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
A few minutes later, Alros, the head of the King's guard walked into the area where Legolas and Sila were supposed to be found. He stopped, for he could not find them, and a panic came over him. Suddenly, something hit his head lightly. It was a twig. A few more came raining down after that. He drew his bow and pointed it in the direction of the trees. He then heard a light laughter from above and grinned. Sila and Legolas dropped out from the tree.  
Sila bowed. "Good Alros, forgive me, but I had to have a little fun." She smiled. "But when I saw that it was you who was to come and check on us, I figured that we could not fool you for long."  
Alros laughed. "Ah, to be young again! You two get ready, for we want to make haste to Imladris."  
Legolas looked at Sila, a puzzled look on his face. "I wonder why we are in such a hurry?"  
"I an not quite sure, but the sooner we get there, the better!" Sila gathered her things, and walked towards Ely.  
A few minutes later, everyone was ready to go. The sun was slowly rising, and it rays were barely visible against the horizon.  
They reached Rivendell quickly, just as the sun had fully risen above the mountains.  
Lord Elrond himself came to greet them.  
"Greetings Prince Legolas! I have had news of your comings. How fares Northern Mirkwood?"  
Legolas bowed low to Lord Elrond. "It fares well, and my father sends his best. I thank you for the kindness you have already shown to us upon our arrival in Imladris."  
Elrond smiled and turned to Sila who was staring wide-eyed around her. "And who might you be? A maiden, but a warrior of Mirkwood it seems."  
Sila smiled and bowed to Elrond, following Legolas' example. "My name is Sila, daughter of Eria, advisor to King Thranduil. What an honor it is to be here in beautiful Imladris, and to be greeted by Lord Elrond himself!"  
Elrond laughed. "Come inside, both of you, we will tend to your horses. You must be hungry. Much went on last night, and I must inform you of it."  
Sila and Legolas followed Elrond to halls of Elrond's house. At the end of the long table sat Lord Elrond, and on either side of him were Lord Glorfindel and Mithrandir*. Sitting at other parts of the table were three small people. Next to them was Aragorn, a ranger he appeared to be, but there was this air about him, and he looked as honourable as any king. Sila and Legolas had met him when he came to Mirkwood to deliver Gollum. Both her and Legolas were overjoyed to be seeing him again.  
Sila leaned over and whispered in Legolas' ear, "Those are hobbits! I read about them in one of my lessons! And there is Mithrandir! Something must be amiss Legolas, for Mithrandir to be here!"  
Sila and Legolas took seats at the end of the table. Many other elven maidens sitting at the table stared at her curiously, for they had never seen a female elven- warrior. They were also staring at Legolas, one of the fairest elves in Mirkwood.not to mention the Prince ( ^_~ )  
After the very delicious meal, Legolas and Sila followed Elrond into a small room. There they found Mithrandir and the three hobbits sitting. The three hobbits each got up bowed, and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hullo, pleased to meet your acquaintance, my name is Sam Gamgee of Hobbiton." Sam looked rather excited to be seeing more elves.  
"Hullo, I am Merry, of the Brandybuck family, from the Brandywine."  
"And I am Pippin, of the great Took family!"  
Sila smiled and turned towards Mithrandir, to whom Legolas was already talking. "Mithrandir! What an absolute pleasure to be in your company!"  
"Tis my pleasure as well, Sila, for I have heard much about you."  
Sila looked rather shocked, but Mithrandir said nothing more of the sort.  
Elrond began to talk. "We have a very important matter at hand." He proceeded to tell the story of Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Aragorn's flight to the ford and what happened there after. "Frodo is lying in bed now, I have healed him, and we will see what comes of it." At these words, Pippin, Sam and Merry looked rather dismayed. "I will hold a counsel when he awakes, for he carries a heavy burden for us all." Sila and Legolas looked rather confused. "I will not speak of it now, but I will wait until the counsel. Now Mithrandir and I must be off for now, and we will leave you all to do whatever you wish. My house is open to you."  
Elrond and Mithrandir left the room in a hurry. Legolas and Sila were still in utter confusion.  
"Hey Legolas, what do you think that was all about?"  
  
'To tell you the truth Sila, I have absolutely no idea.Although, I hope that this hobbit Frodo, that was hurt at the Ford will fare better soon."  
"I agree. I am extremely curious, but I guess I must wait until the council."  
Legolas smiled. "And hopefully we wont have to wait a thousand years for that!" (A/N: Which is really not a long time for them, but in this case, for curiosity, it is.)  
  
Sila and Legolas both laughed at this. All of a sudden, they felt three pairs of eyes staring at them. They slowly turned their heads, and saw Merry, Pippin and Sam staring at them wide-eyed. When the hobbits saw that they had been caught, they turned around quickly, their faces beet red.  
Sam stood up. "Pardon me, but I dearly love you fair folk! I can not help but be amazed!"  
Sila laughed and turned to Legolas. "How polite these hobbits are!"  
Sam's face was turning all shades of red, for he did not know what they were saying, and why they were laughing.  
Sila kneeled down so she was face to face with Sam. "Well, my dear Sam, I must say that you extremely polite, and I am honored to meet you! If all hobbits are like you, I would dearly love to visit the Hobbiton (Shire) one day!"  
Sam nodded in delight. "You must, you would love it!" With that, he turned around and sat back in his seat.  
Pippin and Merry had resumed staring at Sila and Legolas.  
Next Sila kneeled between Merry and Pippin. "I am very pleased to meet you both as well! You must be great warriors, for you look young, strong and healthy!"  
Pippin shook his head. "No, we are not warriors, but a lot of people in the Took family are! One time my great-great grandfather went to-"  
Pippin was cut off by Merry's hand closing over his mouth. "Pippin can go on and on for days about his family!" Merry smiled.  
Sila and Legolas laughed again. "What merry folk you hobbits are!" exclaimed Legolas.  
Sam, Merry and Pippin beamed at this compliment.  
"Well, looks like we have a full day ahead of us! I would love to go and explore the rest of Imladris!" Sila was really excited, she had been dreaming of this for years.  
"Imladris?" Pippin questioned.  
"Rivendell in your tongue, sir Pippin."  
Sam stood up and stretched. "I must go and return to Frodo's side until dinner." He bowed once more and made his way out the door.  
Legolas smiled apologetically at Sila. "Forgive me, but I must leave you to explore by yourself for awhile, I must find Aragorn and have a talk with him."  
"And we must rest!" chimed in Merry and Pippin, "eating always makes a hobbit dreadfully tired."  
Sila smiled. "It's alright, I guess that I will see you all at dinner then!" Sila turned and nearly ran out the door. Her keen eyes could see the beautiful gardens stretched out before her. "First thing first!" she cried as she made her way up one of the trees. "How cool and fresh I feel among these branches!" She found a comfortable position and was content just gazing at her surroundings and just relaxing for a few hours (not to mention eavesdropping!). When it began to grow dark, Sila jumped down from the tree, nearly knocking over an elven-maiden underneath it.  
Sila immediately recognized her as Arwen Undomiel*, Elrond's daughter, and one of the fairest elves in all middle-earth. She automatically fell on one knee.  
"Forgive me Lady Arwen I should have looked before I leaped. I hope that I have not hurt you in any way."  
  
Arwen looked at Sila and smiled. "I am fine, I managed to get out of the way in time."  
"Which is a surprise considering that you are wearing one of those dreadful dresses!" Sila clapped her hand over her mouth. She always was quick to speak her mind, and it could get her into trouble quite often.  
Arwen stared at Sila, an interesting expression on her face. Sila was staring down at the ground, feeling very foolish and awkward. Then, Arwen laughed. Sila looked up surprised, but in a few minutes she was laughing as well.  
Arwen placed her hand on Sila's shoulder. "You must be Sila, I have heard quite a bit about you."  
Sila was confused again, for Mithrandir had uttered those same words earlier. "Yes I am Sila, and honored to meet you, although I wish I could have made a better entrance!" She smiled.  
Arwen laughed again. "I could not have asked for a better one myself! Come Sila, my father asked me to look for you, I must prepare you for the feast tonight!"  
"Feast?"  
"Yes! I guess you have not heard? The hobbit Frodo awoke just moments ago!"  
"How delightful!"  
"There will be a feast held in honor for him and my father will hold council tomorrow."  
Sila was happy to hear that she would soon be hearing about the "burden" that this hobbit Frodo was carrying. She mused about what it could be while Arwen led her to her room. Sila gasped as the doors were opened. Her room was beautiful!!!! Her bed looked huge and comfortable, and she had a wide view of Imladris' gardens. "Wow!" She exclaimed as she turned around to face Arwen. To Sila's surprise, Arwen was gone. But then, Sila heard a sound coming from behind another door.  
"Arwen?" Sila asked questioningly.  
"One moment!" Sila heard Arwen's sing song voice from behind the door.  
The door opened and Arwen came out carrying something in her hand that made Sila's eyes widen in horror.  
"NO WAY!" Sila exclaimed still in shock from what lay in Arwen's hands.  
Arwen smiled and laid the dress in Sila's hands. "I'm afraid so Sila, but my father insists.  
Sila sat on the bed as a defeated sigh escaped from her lips. "Well, if Lord Elrond insists." She stared at the dress in her hands.  
"It won't be that bad my dear." Arwen could see the distress in Sila's eyes. She came up from behind her and pulled her hair down. "I'll just do something nice with your hair, and we'll be all done."  
Sila stood up, her long chestnut hair flowing around her shoulders. "I have to wear my hair down too?" Another sigh escaped from her, but then she laughed. "Well, this should make for an interesting night." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas was sitting at the table chatting with Merry and Pippin. He noticed Lady Arwen walking into the room. He bowed and asked her, "Lady Arwen, have you seen Sila?"  
Arwen smiled and then frowned. "She is supposed to be right behind me, but I figured she would be a little hesitant of entering." Arwen quickly walked back out the door, leaving Legolas to ponder her words.  
Legolas turned to Merry and Pippin. "The Sila I know would not hesitate going to a feast! She is usually the first one there! I wonder what could have happened?" In a few minutes Legolas' question was answered.  
Arwen was pushing Sila into the room.  
Legolas gasped. Sila looked so- so- beautiful! For the first time in his life, he saw Sila with a dress on, and her hair down, and he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. Of course he would never admit this to himself. Sila was wearing a dark green gown, which showed off her emerald eyes beautifully. The gown flowed down to the floor and the sleeves met at the shoulder before flowing down in separate pieces to her hands. The neckline flowed gracefully just below her shoulder bones and the dress fitted her curves perfectly.  
Sila made her way towards Legolas, Merry and Pippin. "Good evening to you all!" She smiled at Merry and Pippin, who were turning quite red. She then turned to Legolas.  
"Don't say anything!" She laughed.  
Legolas laughed as well. "How did she ever convince you to put a dress on?"  
"It's a secret." Sila teased.  
Just then, Lord Elrond walked into the room. Mithrandir, Sam and another hobbit, which Sila and Legolas presumed was Frodo, followed him. Behind Frodo was another hobbit, though much older. They later found out that this was Bilbo.  
Elrond took his seat at the head of the table. Everyone commenced eating and Legolas and Sila chatted happily.  
"You know Lord Elrond is holding his council tomorrow?" Sila looked absolutely delighted.  
"Yes, I guess we will finally know what burden this hobbit Frodo carries is."  
"I am so excited that tomorrow is a trying wait on my patience!"  
"On mine too!"  
At that, Legolas and Sila laughed, until Sila stopped suddenly. She turned to Legolas an all-knowing grin on her face.  
"See how Aragorn looks at Lady Arwen? And she can not seem to take her eyes off of him either.hmm.I wonder if there might be something going on between those two."  
"Sila, now don't go and get yourself involved in the affairs of Aragorn and Lady Arwen. Just leave them be, alright?"  
Sila sighed, knowing that she could never win an argument against Legolas. "Fine fine, whatever you say Prince Legolas," she replied in that mocking tone she used, which always brought a smile to his face.  
The feast was now over, and Legolas and Sila had adjourned to another room along with everybody else. In one corner sat Bilbo, talking with Sam and Frodo. In another corner sat Merry and Pippin chatting wildly about what had happened to them in the last few days. Sila and Legolas joined in the merry making along with all the other elves, and after a while, sat down to hear old Bilbo tell stories and sing. Afterwards, Sila told Legolas that she absolutely had to get out of her dress and put her hair up, for she was dreadfully uncomfortable. She promised to meet him in the garden when she was through. As Legolas made his way outside, he noticed Aragorn talking intently to Lord Elrond, Lady Arwen by his side. At one point during the conversation, Aragorn turned to Lady Arwen, and she smiled at him. A smile Legolas thought, that was more than just friendly.  
"Now Sila is really rubbing off on me! I will not meddle in such affairs of people!" He sat down on a bench, which was surrounded by a circle of trees. There was a clear view of the night sky. Legolas was a little confused at the moment, for he had this feeling in his heart that made him extremely happy, yet also carried some sadness for him. This feeling had just occurred tonight. When Sila had first walked in the room. Legolas furrowed his brow. "Now what could this mean?" He thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sila's voice.  
"The stars look absolutely wonderful tonight don't they Legolas?"  
"Yes, definitely." Legolas stared up at the sky and sighed. He was still perplexed by what he was feeling, and why it was even more nagging now that Sila was there. It made him quite uncomfortable actually.  
"What's wrong Prince Legolas? Has the evening not been too eventful for the likes of you? She bowed low to him, looking quite amused. "It must have been considering all the things that happened! It certainly was for me, wearing one of those dreadful dresses! Thank goodness I was allowed to change out of it quickly! Can you imagine me trying to climb a this tree wearing one of those?" With the last sentence, Sila had jumped up into one of the trees surrounding the bench and was staring contently at the stars. She started laughing.  
The perplexing feeling, the uncomfortable feeling and all of Legolas' mixed up thoughts vanished as if they had never been there, and it would be awhile before he truly would understand what those feelings meant.  
In no time at all, the sound of Sila's laughter was joined by the sound of his.  
  
Well, here's the second chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it*^_^*  
  
Please don't forget to e-mail me with any questions that you have!!!! R&R too please! Hehe.tata! Oh um, I've heard a lot of talk about Mary Sues and I can assure you that Sila is not a mary sue.if you are still not convinced just wait until the later chapters ;) * CharlieStarz * * Evenstar.of her people 


End file.
